


If Enjolras Had Survived

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like if Enjolras was the only survivor of the rebellion, and he had seen Grantaire's corpse lying on the ground? How would he feel? What would he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Enjolras Had Survived

Enjolras held Grantaire’s body tightly, his own self shaking terribly. The man he loved was gone. Shot. Killed. No longer coming back. Enjolras would never again hear his dumb jokes, or his silly pick up lines. No longer would he see Grantaire’s face light up whenever he walked into a room. Everything he had said and done would be forgotten eventually. He now wished to hear his stupid voice once more saying something, anything.

“I would die for you Enjolras, and that’s just the way it is.” Those were Grantaire’s final words. They seemed to float around the room, dancing from left to right. It gave Enjolras the constant reminder that he didn’t need.

He had led his friends into this.

They had given their lives for a cause that had not succeeded. 

Everyone was gone. 

And he was left with misery that followed their deaths.

It was in that moment that Enjolras had almost wished that he had died alongside Grantaire. Nothing could compare to what he felt then. Everything was falling apart. His friends were dead. His companions were all murdered, some of them shot right in front of him. But what got him most of all was that the man he had let into his life after so long was now just a corpse in his arms. Enjolras sat there, hoping somehow that Grantaire would live. He whispered, praying for his life. He begged and begged, but of course, nothing happened. Grantaire was gone. Nothing would bring him back.


End file.
